Yugi in Wonderland
by luvcatz941
Summary: Little Yugi Mutou first stumbles into Wonderland after following an albino boy with rabbit ears. Upon arrival, Yugi meets the seductive Cheshire Cat Yami, who becomes his companion in Wonderland. On his adventure, the child meets and befriends many of Wonderland's residents. However, things become dangerous once he meets the bloody Queen of Hearts. More of the summery inside.
1. Go to Wonderland

**Title: **Yugi in Wonderland

**Genre: **romance and adventure

**Pairings: **YamixYugi(puzzleshipping), BakuraxRyouxAkefia(bakushipping), HondaxAnzu(supportshipping(more in the sequel))

**Summary: **Based on the Disney and Tim Burton film and the book, young eight-year-old Yugi Mutou follows a strange boy with rabbit ears to the strange world of Wonderland. Upon arriving, Yugi meets Yami, the seductive Cheshire Cat who becomes his companion through out his adventure in Wonderland. He also meets and befriends many of Wonderlands residents; Ryou the white rabbit, the tweedles Bakura and Akefia, Pegasus the dodo bird, Rebecca the Duchess, and many he meets the Queen of Hearts, Yugi finds himself in a terrible situation. When he is able to leave Wonderland for home, Yugi may not want to leave his friends, especially Yami when he grows close to the Cheshire Cat.

Well, here's yet another YuGiOh fanfic. I had the first chapter on my laptop for some time because back on the really talented YukixKyo4ever is doing the cover of this fanfic and I won't put the story on that website until she finishes the cover. But I am going to put it on here to see what people think of it as I work on it. I just hope everyone will like this story. You may be surprised of who is who and what are the pairings.

* * *

Chapter 1

Go to Wonderland

Bored. That is how eight-year old Yugi Mutou feels, being outside, laying in the cool grass underneath a blue sky with a few fluffy clouds. Yugi had just finished with his history lesson with his older sister Miaka so he stayed outside with his cat, a small pink cat, a little older than a kitten, with beautiful purple eyes and a matching ribbon around her neck curled next to him, purring as she slept next to her master.

Yugi had thought of a few things of what he could do on a nice day like this: he thought about getting a book and read outside, but he would not bother going inside simply if he was going to come back out; he had thought about gathering flowers and make crowns for his mother and sister, but he like laying where he is with just Amethyst next to him; he thought about going for a walk to the streams that flow through the woods, but then he would probably lose track of the time and come home later than his parents call him back for dinner.

Sighing at how bored he is, Yugi then said to his cat who perked up at the sound of her master's voice, "This world is so boring. Everything from boring books and lessons with no pictures to enjoy, no interaction with animals like with normal people, and just even common sense.

"But you know, Amethyst," Yugi said as he and the cat made eye-contact, "if I had a world of my own, things would be completely different compared to this world. Like if somethings that don't work in this world, they work in my world, for everything would be nothing but nonsense according to Miaka."

While Yugi imagines what his world would be like compared to the real world, such as cats and rabbits living in fancy homes and wear clothes and flowers that could talk, Amethyst perked up when she heard the sound of a pocket watch. Sitting up, the pink cat saw a young boy about seventeen with a pair of white rabbit ears on top of his long white hair, wearing a blue outfit that included a blue waistcoat, white pants and black shoes walk by, whistling to himself.

Hearing the whistle, Yugi sat up and froze when he saw the boy with rabbit ears and a small fluffy rabbit tail in the back of his waistcoat. The child remained where he was, watching the boy pass by. When he took out a pocket watch, the boy froze at the time on the small clock. Then, before Yugi's eyes, the boy changed into a white rabbit with the blue waistcoat still on and hopped away, yelling, "I'm late! The queen will have my head for this!"

Getting up on his feet, still puzzled about the rabbit being a boy for a moment, Yugi then said to Amethyst as she got up as well, "What could he possibly be late for?" And so, with Amethyst right behind him, Yugi started to chase the strange white rabbit into the woods that his parents told him never to go into alone. He knew he shouldn't disobey his parents words, but his curiosity about the rabbit got the best of him, so Yugi continued to run after the rabbit, listening closely for the sound of its pocket watch.

Stopping by a tree with a huge hole right by the roots, Yugi could still hear the pocket watch but didn't see the white rabbit. The sound faintly from the hole, Yugi went down to his knees and looked down the dark hole, to see if he could see the rabbit with Amethyst next to him, being mindful of any weak soil that would cause one to fall in.

However, when he placed one hand at one of those weak spots, the ground gave in, causing Yugi to fall into the hole. Thanks to the weak soil crumbling, Amethyst quickly pulled away from the hole to keep herself from falling in after her master, so the best she could do was wait for Yugi to be able to climb back out.

But the hole was deeper than anyone had thought. In fact, the hole is not a natural one, for there were a few carvings on the sides that appeared like shelves with a few things such as books, jars and containers and Yugi had noticed that a few things were against the walls or simply floating in mid-air, such as beds, a few chairs, normal and rocking chairs, some pictures and paintings, and even a piano and a grandfather clock, which caught Yugi's attention with its chimes.

Having to have been falling for quite some time now, Yugi felt that if he keeps falling long enough, he could go through the center of the Earth and come out on the other side of the world. But seeing that the walls are the same as how he first saw them at the top of his fall, Yugi canceled that thought and tried to recline himself in the air since he rarely landed in a chair.

Just as he was looking at a map of the world, Yugi had found himself smash through something and then landing in a pile of tiles in a circular room full of doors. As he got himself out of the pile and dust himself off, Yugi froze when he heard a voice, "Well well, what do we have here?"

* * *

What a way to start a Wonderland themed YuGiOh fanfiction. Leave plenty of reviews and comments. I would like to know what others think of my works.

**Next chapter: **Into Wonderland


	2. Yami the Cheshire Cat

Chapter 2

Yami the Cheshire Cat

Looking up, Yugi froze at the sight of a boy, about seventeen or eighteen wearing a really dark red shirt long-sleeve shirt, like the color of blood, dark pants, black boots, and a few other things of his appearance surprised Yugi a lot; the older boy appeared to be a mirror image of himself but he had more masculine features, his gravity-defying tricolor hair was tipped in a deep crimson like his eyes, a black base, blond bangs with some blond going up the black base like lightning bolts, but what really surprised Yugi was that the teen had a crimson pair of cat ears set on top of his head and noticed a black tail swaying behind him and instead of normal human nails he had claws.

Seeing the expression on Yugi's face, the older teen gave him a gentle smile. "No need to appear so startled. You startled me when you crashed through the ceiling."

Being able to regain his composure, Yugi felt the need to ask this teen something. "Sorry if I was staring. Just who are you sir?"

Before answering, the teen raised his hand as if to stop something. "No need to call me 'sir', Little One. My name is Yami. I'm a Cheshire Cat." Yami said and ended with a bow. When Yami called him that nickname, Yugi couldn't help but blush a little. He was being a little bit shy when he barely missed Yami's own question as the older teen got a bottle full of some sort of liquid with a label that read "Drink me", "What is your name, Little One?"

When he realized what he had asked, Yugi snapped out of his trance to gather his thoughts calmly and noticed the bottle for the first time. "My name is Yugi Mutou."

Hearing that name, Yami just stood there, almost dropping the bottle. "You mean, you're 'The' Yugi Mutou?"

Confused, Yugi asked, hopefully to be able to clear his confusion, "What do you mean?"

But before Yami could answer he froze when he heard a voice. "Oh Yami! Where are you?"

It was a young, feminine voice that Yami knows all too well. Sighing in annoyance, Yami said with a groan, "I better go see what she wants."

"Who's 'she'?" Yugi asked as Yami took a quick sip from the bottle as he took a key out of his pocket.

"Rebecca, my 'mistress'. I'm going to explain a few things while we get out of here." Yami said as he hand Yugi the bottle before the effects of the potion activated, taking Yugi by surprise; Yami had started to shrink until he was as small as a mouse.

Being mindful of stepping on him, Yugi went down to his knees and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Before answering, Yami pointed to a door that was no bigger than a full-grown hand. "That door is the entrance to Wonderland. We need to be this small in order to go through there."

Understanding that is what he needs to do, Yugi took a sip from the bottle, finding the liquid to be a mix of mango, coffee, custard, pineapple, roasted turkey and a few other random things, and soon enough he was as small as a mouse. As Yugi glance around the now huge room, Yami couldn't help but smile at the small child's curiosity.

Once he had enough of looking around, Yami took Yugi's small hand, lead him over to the door where he used the key to unlock it. Once the door was open, Yugi is surprised to see that on the other side of the door was a river. Taking out another potion, Yami said to Yugi, "This is the Vale of Tears. We're going to need to sail through the river to get to land." and took a big swig of the potion before handing it to Yugi.

Just like with the shrinking potion, the effects activated immediately and Yami was back to his normal size and soon enough Yugi also took a swig of the potion and he too was back to his normal size. Seeing a huge boat-like leaf, Yami helped Yugi in first before he pushed the leaf into the fast flowing currants of the Vale of Tears and leaped into the leaf. When they felt the waves get really rough, Yugi clung onto Yami to keep himself from moving around so hard by the rough waves and the older teen happily held the child close to him so he doesn't get thrown overboard.

As they sailed, Yugi couldn't help but notice a few other leaves sailing through the fast currants of the Vale of Tears. A strange man with silver hair with amber eyes and a dodo bird beak for a mouth and dodo wings for arms, wearing a red waistcoat with white pants and brown boots with another man that had black hair and mustache wearing an outfit like the man with the dodo beak but it was all black instead and his hands and feet were that of a crow's were in a leaf that was a bit ahead of Yugi and Yami's leaf. There were other leaves all around them with the passengers appearing so strange to Yugi with one girl having the ears and tail like a mouse, a few boys had antennas and claws of lobsters and a few others had beaks and wings like any bird you could think of.

One hour passes when all of the leaves finally made it to shore. Once everyone had made it out of the leaves, the man with the dodo beak and wings then changed into the extinct bird and everyone except Yami turned into their animal forms. Seeing everyone start a strange dance around a bonfire, Yugi asked as the two watch, "What is everyone doing, Yami?"

"They're doing a caucus-race." Knowing that Yugi doesn't know what a caucus-race is, Yami answered his unasked question. "It's a race where everyone dances around the fire to dry off from being in the Vale of Tears."

"Why did they change into their animal forms?"

"Being in those forms help them to dry off faster."

As they continue to watch the race, a certain figure caught Yugi's eye; the white rabbit he chased after earlier. Pointing to the now rabbit-turned-boy, Yugi said to Yami, "That's the white rabbit I followed here."

With the boy with white rabbit ears run into the trees and Yugi running after him with him dragging Yami along, the older teen became curious why the child was following his friend, "Why were you following Ryou?"


	3. The Tweedles and the Bandersnatch

Chapter 3

The Tweedles

and the Bandersnatch

As they continue to watch the race, a certain figure caught Yugi's eye; the white rabbit he chased earlier. Pointing to the now rabbit-turned-boy, Yugi said to Yami, "That's the white rabbit I followed here."

Seeing the boy with white rabbit ears run into the trees and Yugi running after him while dragging Yami along, the older teen became curious why the child was following his friend, "Why were you following Ryou?"

"Is that the white rabbit's name?" Yugi asked when they stopped for a moment. After Yami nodded, Yugi answered his question. "You see, back when I was in the backyard with my cat Amethyst after having my history lesson with my older sister, I saw him pass by. When he changed into a rabbit and started to hop away fast, I became curious as to what he was late for. So I followed him to this rabbit hole where I fell in. After falling for so long, I finally crashed through something and that's how I arrived in Wonderland."

"I see." Yami nodded now that he knew what got Yugi to arrive.

"Could you tell me what he could be late for?"

Just as Yami opened his mouth to answer, they heard the feminine voice from before. "Yami, come here!"

Growling with annoyance, Yami faced Yugi and said, "Sorry Little One but I need to leave you alone for a while to see what Rebecca wants. I'll try to be back as soon as I can." With that, Yami ran into the trees and just as he was leaping as if to reach a branch, he suddenly changed into crimson mist before disappearing among the trees.

After seeing Yami vanish like that, Yugi's eyes widened at the fact he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Just as he was shaking his head, two identical beings appeared behind him from a few trees. Seeing the child glancing around the forest, one of the beings spoke so suddenly that it startled him. "What could this child be doing here?"

Looking over his shoulder, Yugi looks around the trees to see who said that. "Who's there?"

Seeing nothing was behind him, Yugi did not notice that the two figures that were once there reappeared behind him again. "Just what brings you here, kid?" the second being said.

Quickly turning to look, Yugi saw two older boys that same age as Yami but have similar appearances as Ryou with their hair longer, both had gold eyes and one had white skin and wearing a black waist coat, a white shirt underneath, dark blue pants, and black boots with the other having a sun-kissed skin color and wearing a similar outfit with a red open waist coat with no shirt to show of his hard abs, dark brown pants and black boots. Startled by the two suddenly appearing like they just did, Yugi asked, "Who are you?"

With a hand to his chest, the first figure said as he went for a bow, "We are the Tweedle Brothers. I am Bakura."

Using the same gesture, the second figure said as he also bowed, "And I am Akefia."

No longer bowing, both brothers crossed their arms over their chests with Bakura speaking, "And what brings you here?"

"I've been following the white rabbit."

To hear that he has been following their young lover, Akefia asked as the two suddenly took out twin daggers, "Do you mean Ryou any harm?!"

Quickly raising his hands and shaking his head in denial, Yugi quickly said, "No! I'm just curious where he is going. That's all."

To know that this young child doesn't mean any harm to anyone, the two put their daggers away as they remembered this one time when someone was curious. "The oysters were curious once too." Akefia said as the two faced each other.

"And everyone knows what had happened later on." Bakura added, making Yugi become curious about what did happen to the oysters.

"What happened to the curious oysters?"

To hear his question, the two brothers faced him. "If you want to know, you're going to need to stay here to hear the story."

"I can stay long enough to hear the story."

With a nod, Bakura had Yugi sit on a log and so the two began the story of the Walrus and the Carpenter.

Entering day from night, two old friends of the King of Hearts, Rafael who is a walrus and Valon the carpenter were walking down a very sandy beach. Tired from so much walking on the hot sand with the grains starting to get in their shoes, the two became hungry and were in need to rest and regain their strength when Valon had found a group of oysters in the ocean.

Since he was a sea creature, Rafael went into the salty water to talk with the oysters to join them on a walk. But the mother oyster was smarter than her young ones and knew it was not the time to leave the sea. When he saw that the mother oyster was trying to convince the younger curious oysters to stay, Rafael convinced the young girls to come with him.

And so, the curious oysters followed the walrus to land, where Valon lead them to a nearby restaurant. Once all seated at a table, Rafael and Valon soon picked up every one of the oysters and in no time, all that was left were their shells. Now having full strength, the two friends left the restaurant with the shells in their pockets to sell at a market for money and then pay a visit to their old friend Amelda.

Once they had finished the story, Yugi let out a sad sigh for the poor oysters. "What a sad story."

"Yes." Akefia agreed.

"But there is a lesson to it." Bakura added.

"Oh yes it was a very good lesson, for an oyster."

"Not just to oysters, kiddo; for anyone who could become curious."

Knowing what they mean, Yugi nods his head as he starts to get to his feet. "Well, I'm going to get going."

"Okay, just be sure you don't cross paths with the Jabberwocky."

At the sound of that name, Yugi froze. "What is a Jabberwocky?"

"A fearsome creature that is terribly deadly. If someone like you faces one, you're better off running away and hide until it leaves."

"Okay, thank you, Bakura, Akefia."

"Just be careful, kiddo." and with that, the Tweedle Brothers disappeared into the trees as quickly as they came. Once alone, Yugi starts to walk through the forest, hoping that maybe he can find Yami.

Making his way through the trees, hoping to find any signs of Yami or Ryou, Yugi stops in his tracks when he hears a dead branch snap. Keeping still, Yugi listens to his surroundings until he sees a huge creature with white shaggy fur with a few dark gray spots, a barrel chest, fore-paws with wickedly sharp claws, a flat face, a wide mouth with many rows of teeth and a long tail.

At the sight of the great beast, Yugi stands still, afraid that the creature will strike him down. But as the creature look deeply into the child's pure amethyst orbs, Yugi suddenly no longer felt fear. Slowly reaching his hand to it, the creature let him gently touch it and as he slowly stroke him, the creature sounded like he was purring like a kitten.

Then Yugi heard a voice from within the trees. "YUGI!" Within a few minutes, Yugi smiled when he saw Yami appear on a branch in a tree a few feet from him until he sprung from the branch to standing between Yugi and the creature, with a dagger covered in old, dried up blood in his right hand. Sensing what he was about to do, Yugi stopped Yami by placing his hands on the one wielding the weapon. "Yami don't."

"But Yugi, this Bandersnatch could strike you down."

At first he was curious about that name, but Yugi shut that curiosity thought down. "This guy didn't. I thought he would, but he did not attack me."

Then his eyes widen with disbelief before he turned to the great beast. "I've never known a Bandersnatch would not attack someone on the spot."

Seeing his new friend growl at the Cheshire Cat, Yugi gently pat the Bandersnatch and spoke gently, "It's okay, Onyx. He's a friend." To hear that, Yami gave Yugi a puzzled look. "It's a name I came up for him." the child answered the older teen's unasked question.

When Onyx showed that he trusted him, with one hand still on the creature, Yugi took one of Yami's hands and gently place it on Onyx's head. In a few seconds, Onyx calm down, knowing that the Cheshire Cat won't strike him down. Knowing that things are now okay between them, Yami started to scratch Onyx behind one of his ears, bring a smile to both his and Yugi's faces.


	4. The Duchess and Wise and Absolute Dartz

Chapter 4

The Duchess

and the Wise and Absolute

Dartz

Walking along a path since there was someplace Yami needed to go to, the three arrive at a little fancy greenish-gray Victorian house. Still being outside, they could easily hear the very loud sneezes and a few yelling between two females. With Yami knowing exactly what is going on inside, Yugi felt frightened from the loud noises. "Well, my 'mistress' is having one of those heated arguments with her cook again." Yami crossed his arms over his chest and let out a sigh of annoyance.

Standing close to the teenager, Yugi looked up at him with pure curiosity. "Does this happen daily?" Then the two noticed that Onyx did not like all of the yelling and loud sneezes either since the noise was starting to hurt his ears.

With a nod, Yami replied grimly, "Unfortunately yes. I normally try to stay out of it or just leave when things get really hot in there with their arguments."

Hearing the voices get louder and louder caused Yugi to cling onto Yami's arm. "I'm not so sure about going inside."

"Don't worry, we'll only be inside for a few minutes and we will leave as quickly as we came. I'll be sure she doesn't lay a hand on you."

Earning a nod from the child, the Cheshire Cat had Onyx wait for them outside until they came back. Going through the front door, as they made their way to the kitchen, Yami called down the hall, "I'm back."

In the next second, they saw a big girl with blond hair in pig-tails underneath her dull-gray duchess hat, blue eyes, glasses and freckles all over her cheeks pop her head out to the hall and her face beamed when she saw Yami. "There's my beloved Cheshire Cat! Where have you been, Yami kitty?"

Growling to himself, hating it when she calls him that, Yami kept Yugi behind him as they entered the kitchen. "I was just out on my usual stroll." Once in the kitchen, Yugi peeked over Yami's shoulder to see the duchess and her cook; the duchess wore a dull-gray dress that went just above her ankles where you could see the matching heels and couldn't see much of the cook since he had his back to them.

But with Yugi peeking from behind Yami allowed Rebecca to see him. As soon as he noticed her eying the child, Yami held the boy closer. "What is this, Yami?"

Glaring at her, Yami said as he hugged Yugi closer to him with one arm, "This is Yugi Mutou, Mistress Rebecca." Hearing him drag mistress, Yugi could tell that Yami does not like her at all.

Hearing his name, Rebecca froze which also got the cook to turn to their guest. Just as Rebecca was opening her mouth to say something, the four heard a knock on the door but it sounded shaky and uneven. Going for the door, the duchess opened it to find a messenger from the Castle of Hearts. "What can I do for you, good sir."

Trying his best to get over his fear of Onyx the Bandersnatch, Yugi noticed that the messenger was a fish in a royal delivery man outfit. Taking out the letter with a shaking hand, the fishy messenger gave it to her as he said, "The Queen of Hearts wishes to have an audience with you and play croquet in the castle courtyard."

With the letter in her hand, Rebecca couldn't help but smile at the fact her cousin is inviting her to the castle. "Thank you very much for your service." Rebecca took out a little reward for the messenger who gladly accepted the treat. With a bow, the messenger quickly left before he could annoy the Bandersnatch.

Stepping back inside for a moment, Rebecca called back to her cook, Yami and Yugi, "The queen has just sent me an invitation to the castle. So I'll be gone for the day." To hear that she'll be gone for the day, Yami beamed and Yugi sighed in relief. And so, with Rebecca gone, the two immediately left the house, got Onyx and continued on their path.

After walking for a while, Yugi couldn't help but think about this one question from before. But before he could ask, the child notice that Yami has been staring off into the distance and started saying something strange more to himself than anyone, not even Yugi.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

Listening to his friend talk such a way, Yugi felt slightly confused as to why he was being this way.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!

The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!

Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun

The frumious Bandersnatch!"

To hear that about his new big friend, Yugi stroke Onyx to show that he is the one Bandersnatch he won't shun away.

He took his vorpal sword in hand:

Long time the manxome foe he sought-

So rested he by the Tumtum tree,

And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,

Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,

And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through

The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!

Yugi assumed that meant someone had killed the fearsome Jabberwocky.

He left it dead, and with its head

He went galumphing back.

"And, hast thou slain the Jabberwock?

Come to my arms, my beamish boy!

O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"

He chortled in his joy.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

To see that he was finally done as Yami then regained his composure for standing like a statue, Yugi couldn't help but be at awe at what he had just heard. Seeing the Cheshire Cat back to his normal self, Yugi faced him with that look of awe in his eyes. "What was all of that you said just now?"

"It's a poem that all of Wonderland knows. Eventually it became part of this legend that the Wise and Absolute Dartz had foretold some time ago before he predicted your arrival."

Just then, Yugi became very puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Before answering, Yami had finally noticed their surroundings; the three were all of a sudden surrounded by thick smoke that smelt of leaves and fruit. Knowing exactly who smokes this from his hookah, Yami took a hold of Yugi's hand and said, "Dartz will explain things better than I can. He'll be able to ask your questions better than I can."

And so, they walk on a little farther until they come to a few mushrooms that were surrounded by the thick smoke. When it cleared enough, they saw a blue caterpillar lounging on one mushroom with a small hookah next to him. He had ceased his inhaling when he saw he had visitors. Looking at the younger boy, the blue caterpillar said, "Who are you?"

"Yugi Mutou, sir." Yugi said with a bow since he had remembered the manners his parents taught him since he was six.

"Dartz, many of us believe that he is 'The' Yugi Mutou from legend and he's been curious about what we mean by that."

"So you came to clear your confusion, child?" When Yugi simply nodded, Dartz turned toward Yami while pointing to a scroll settled on another mushroom. "Unroll the oraculum." With a nod of his head, Yami took the scroll and unrolled it, revealing all kinds of pictures. "This tells us each and everyday since the beginning, which includes about the legend I've foretold several days ago."

Showing Yugi a picture of two queens, a Red Queen of Hearts and a White Queen of Diamonds at war over Wonderland, Yami explained about the legend. "You see Yugi, there is a legend that foretells of a war between two queens, both sisters with one who wants to rule over Wonderland with evil and darkness while the other wants to protect Wonderland from such a rein.

"The legend foretells that when all seems lost for the Queen of Diamonds and her army, a chosen hero will rise for her, face the Queen of Hearts and her loyal Jabberwocky, defeat them with the legendary Vorpal Blade and save Wonderland."

"When do you suppose this war will start? And why?" Yugi asked the both of them.

"The war is a few years away and no one knows the reason of the war starting." Yami reply with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Then what does this have to do with me?" Yugi asked since that one question still lingers in his head.

"I had a vision of the chosen hero. All I saw of him was his form and his name." said Dartz as he inhaled the smoke and blew it around them.

"So all that everyone that support the Queen of Diamonds knows is the hero's name; yours." Yami had wrapped up the explanation. To know that everyone sees him as a possible hero made Yugi feel excited and frightened at the same time. If people see him as a hero, Yugi felt happy that people will really like him. However at the same time, he was scared of the possibility of facing a fearsome creature.

* * *

**next chapter: **it's a mad tea party!


End file.
